


What'd She Do This Time

by thecarlonethatalsowrites



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Some Swearing, Wynaught Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/pseuds/thecarlonethatalsowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna is really a terrible example for Nicole and Waverly is their exasperated savior</p>
            </blockquote>





	What'd She Do This Time

**Author's Note:**

> There are many puns in this. If you can find them, kudos to you!

Late nights at the police station weren’t uncommon for Waverly. Wynonna checking out by 4:30 pm sharp every day sans when everything went to shit also wasn’t uncommon. More often than not Waverly was the last to leave the station at night, staying later than even Dolls.

What worried her tonight was that Nicole was absent. Usually she waited for Waverly or stopped by before she left in to make sure Waverly knew it was getting late. Tonight there was no sign of her, which Waverly realized when she glanced at her watch and realized that it was 11:30. She couldn’t help but be concerned.

“Hey Nicole?” She kicked off from her desk, rolling her chair to the door that separated Black Badge’s office from the ordinary police. The station was eerily empty. Only the sound of her own voice echoed back. 

Frowning, Waverly scooted her chair back to its place. She was sure she’d remember if Nicole said goodnight to her. No, she thought as she licked her lips, Nicole definitely didn’t stop by. Waverly would still be able to taste her lipgloss, even hours after their usual goodnight kiss. In fact, Waverly couldn’t remember seeing Nicole since lunch, when Wynonna pelted them both with croutons for being ‘cavity inducing’.

She was still pondering when her phone jolted her out of her thoughts. She scrambled through the papers scattered about her desk, searching by feel. Finally her fingers bumped into it and she quickly answered, not checking caller id.

“Hello?”

“I’ss Wynonna,” the caller slurred. Waverly can barely hear them over a loud noise on their end of the call.

“Oh god, what did she do this time?” Waverly sighed.

“No I mean i’sss me, Wynonna. I’m ack-ack, dammit. I’m ac-tu-a-lly Wynonna.” She had to sound over a few words, and she slurred over enough of the others for Waverly to know that she was drunk as hell.

“What’d you do this time?” She wasted no time in asking.

“Not me!” Wynonna cried. “ _ Your  _ girlfriend pissed off a tractor.”

“A what?!”

“You heard me. Jus’...the Birkshaws’ field. Come, and bring a shotgun.” She didn’t get to respond before Wynonna hung up. Exasperated, she glared at her phone for a few seconds. Well, that solved the mystery of where Nicole was. Then a flash of panic broke through her frustration and Waverly leapt into action. She rushed out of the station, stopping to grab her keys and the oversized shotgun Dolls kept underneath his desk. For emergencies, he said. Waverly thought this counted as an emergency.

* * *

 

“Thanks for the save babe,” Nicole said. Waverly side eyed her and she shrunk down, realizing that breaking the awkward silence in the Jeep would be worse than suffering it. “Sorry.” 

“Yeah, sorry Waverly.” Wynonna stuck her head between the front seats, earning another glare from Waverly. She gulped and slid back.

“Sorry for what? Getting drunk off your asses? Getting it into your stupid heads to hunt a demon revenant at 10 o’clock at night? One that can possess machinery?” She was only mean because she was scared, Waverly told herself. Who wouldn’t be, after discovering what she had upon arriving at the Birkshaws’ fields. 

Her girlfriend and her sister were being chased by an unpiloted tractor that glowed electric blue. Wynonna had lost Peacemaker and Nicole’s handgun wasn’t doing much against a  _ freaking tractor _ . Waverly had to shoot out a wheel. And then the engine. And then leave a revenant lying in a wheat field while she scoured it for Peacemaker. 

She’d come back after discovering the gun lodged in the fence where Wynonna and Nicole had climbed into the field to a sight that induced her second heart attack of the night. The revenant had two new bullet holes in his head, courtesy of Nicole, and was struggling weakly against a headlock Wynonna had him in. The Earp in question grinned proudly at Waverly, obviously trying to win back some brownie points. Waverly had simply pried her off of him, and then all but helped Wynonna pull the trigger to send him back to hell.

It took some doing on Waverly’s part to get the two of them back to her Jeep. It was a miracle that they managed to outrun a tractor for as long as they did in their current state. Whatever adrenaline saved their lives had worn off well before she forced them to stumble back to the car. Waverly had shoved Wynonna in the back, buckled Nicole into the passenger seat and slammed the door behind them. They lasted twelve minutes before Nicole broke her silence.

“In our defence, we didn’ mean ta hunt a ‘vent,” Wynonna said once she plucked up her bravery again. Nicole nodded solemnly in support. “She,” Wynonna poked Nicole in the shoulder, “thought she was a better shot than me.”

“So you what? Brought your fallen soldiers to the nearest fence for a stupid competition?” Their silence answered Waverly’s question for her. “Seriously? A drunken shooting competition? Honestly it’s a wonder either of you are still alive right now.”

“Hey, last time we drank t’gether didn’ end this badly.” Wynonna jabbed the air with a finger. Waverly raised an eyebrow.

“Last time?”

“Nothin’.” She slunk back again.  _ That’s what I thought _ .

“You’re awfully quiet, Officer Haught,” Waverly said.

“Cause you’re probably right. And I don’t wanna say anything stupid that I’ll get in trouble for later,” she murmured.

“So now you have common sense.”

“Demon tractors tend to sober you up right quick.” She wasn’t as sober as she said, since she was still stuck in her southern drawl. But she had a point. Waverly’s anger suddenly dissipated at the mention of their near death experience. The road blurred in her headlights and Waverly’s arm went to her eyes. She wiped away an angry tear with her sleeve and grit her teeth. They were almost back at the homestead; she could tough it out until then.

They pulled up in front of the house minutes later. If a car could be parked angrily, Waverly succeeded in doing so.

“Get out,” she snarled. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Nicole and Wynonna clambered out as fast as they could. Waverly slammed her own door with more force than necessary and stalked to the porch while the drunken women staggered behind her. She paused outside the door.

“Um, I think this is between you two,” Wynonna said with surprising perception. “So...yeah.” She slipped inside. Waverly heard her bumbling around before the noise stopped with a final curse. She had probably found her way to the couch and proceeded to crash on it.

Nicole and Waverly stood in agonizing silence. Neither wanted to break it in fear of the other’s reaction. So Waverly crossed her arms and Nicole rocked from foot to foot, her gaze fixed on her toes. Her hair was coming out of her braid, or, what was left of her braid. A stalk of wheat was tangled in her hair behind her ear. Waverly stared at the pale stalk, so vibrant was the contrast with the red of Nicole’s hair.

After several minutes, Nicole finally lifted her gaze. Waverly held it, staring right into watery brown eyes. She didn’t even last a minute before tears sprang to her own eyes again.

“What were you thinking?” She sniffled. “Don’t answer that.” Nicole’s mouth closed and then opened again.

“Waverly I’m so sorry.” Her voice broke and tears spilled over. They trailed down her cheeks and Nicole did nothing to stop them. “I’m so so sorry.”

“I could have lost you tonight and maybe not heard about it for days. Did you even consider what could happen?” One hand escaped her crossed arms and flailed in the air. Waverly rubbed the back of her neck to give herself something to do. It didn’t occupy her for long, because she couldn’t help but throw herself at Nicole. “I was terrified for you.”

“I know.” Hot tears dripped into Waverly’s hair as Nicole squeezed her tight. “I’m an idiot. I-I wasn’t thinking and it almost got us killed.” She buried her nose into Waverly’s hair and her shoulders shook. Waverly muffled her own cries in Nicole’s shoulder. She held her in a death grip, fingers digging into her back so that every inch of them were pressed against each other. Nicole held her just as tight and they stood there on the porch until Waverly lost count of her tears.

“We should probably go inside,” she mumbled into Nicole’s shoulder.

“‘M fine here,” Nicole said.

“I think you’re still drunk. Let’s go inside baby.” Waverly pulled out of the embrace, though it nearly killed her to do so. Her hand found Nicole’s and held it like a lifeline. Nicole stared at their joined hands for a long moment before looking up at Waverly.

“I’m tired,” she said.

“Bed is twenty steps away.” Waverly opened the door for them and lead Nicole inside and up the stairs. Her transformation into a newborn fawn would have been endearing if it hadn’t been past midnight. Waverly thanked every deity she knew that they reached her bed sooner rather than later. 

Nicole unceremoniously face planted into the pillows and Waverly wasn’t far behind. She took the time to remove both their shoes before curling as close as she could to Nicole, who was already gently snoring.

“Goodnight baby,” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s collar as her eyes slid shut and she succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked!


End file.
